


Untitled

by abbas_ragamuffin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Loki x Jane - Freeform, One Shot, The Lonely Lokane Challenge, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbas_ragamuffin/pseuds/abbas_ragamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for pankolicious16 challenge, “Some say it’s lonely at the top.” I decided to go with fluff given all the angst that normally exists in this pairing. (Though I have more angsty stories lurking in my documents folder)</p><p>Rated G, fluffy fluffy fluff. This is first story I’ve published for this pairing, so I’m a little nervous and I hope you like it! I am always open to constructive criticism and feedback is welcome. :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Jane missed the stars. The bright lights and smog of the city polluted her night sky, allowing her only to see the full moon. The beauty of the New York skyline bathed in moonlight beyond their penthouse windows, paled in comparison to the sight of Loki - God of Mischief and evil mastermind extraordinaire - gently cradling the tiny pink bundle cooing in his arms.

Just shy of two weeks old, Alana barely filled the length of Loki’s forearm. Tiny hands and feet kicked and squirmed, her bright brown gazing intensely at her father. Gone was the wild, vengeful rage from his eyes, replaced with a wondrous adoration as he gazed back, the most perfect smile on his lips. Before now, Loki had only ever looked at Jane that way, as if he feared she was nothing but an illusion that would vanish if he looked away.

From the moment Alana Friggason was born until right now, Loki had barely let her out of his sight. When she cried in the night, Loki was out of bed before Jane could even open her eyes. He took care of Jane physically as she recuperated from birth and attended every little whimper and hiccup of their daughter with surprising ease and confidence. A more doting and attentive father she had never seen.

As Loki regaled her with stories of the stars, starring a mischievous god who fell from grace, Alana’s eyes began to close; her limbs slowly ceasing their flailing. When she was asleep, Loki still rocked her a few more moments. 

Jane slipped from their bed, approaching quietly as Loki finally laid her back in the bassinet. He wound up the mobile, ‘twinkle twinkle little star’ filled the room, the plush stars and moons dancing a circle above her.

Hugging him from behind, Jane rested her hand over his heart as they watched their daughter - the first addition to their family - sleep in peace. Loki’s hand closed over hers with a contented sigh, his thumb absently stroking her hand. It had been a long arduous road after Odin banished Loki to earth, stripping him of his magic. And once, Jane thought he might truly go mad.

But helping her with her research gave him new purpose, and with his knowledge of the realms and cosmos, they became the leading names in astrophysics. It allowed them to fall in love, and if only for that fact alone, Jane was grateful to Odin for his  _mercy_. (Though being banished for saving all their lives on Svartalfheim thus allowing Thor to defeat Malekith and save the earth still seemed unfair.)

"Some say it’s lonely at the top." Jane murmured, her cheek resting against his arm. Loki _hmm’d_ as he turned to face her, pulling her into his arms and smiling down at her.

"Then for once, I am the lucky one." in his eyes shone that same wondrous adoration that she would never tire of, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"We’re both the lucky one." she replied hoarsely. He kissed the back of her hand, a simple gesture that always made her blush. "No regrets, then?"

"None. Odin can keep his throne. I have all I could ever want or need right here." 

"I love you, Loki…"

"And I love you, Jane Foster, I love you…" he repeated again and again as he kissed her temple, her cheek, down her neck and up again, until Jane, rising up on her toes, claimed his lips in a kiss. Though his magic was gone, he was still a tease and increasingly mischievous.

He chuckled softly against her lips, lifting her easily off the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands tangled in his long, soft hair, deepening the kiss. He carried her to bed, laying her gently beneath him. At a time when she never felt more unattractive, Loki never ceased in making her feel like a goddess. 

It was still too soon to make love, and Jane wasn’t surprised, albeit disappointed, when he stopped, rolling off of her before they could get too far. He pulled her to his side, and Jane nestled snuggly against him as they settled down together once more. She closed her eyes, purring like a kitten as Loki’s deft fingers stroked up and down her back, knowing in a few short hours Alana would be awake and hungry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
